Hearts Paint In Love and Hate
by Godzillaborg
Summary: Sequel To Mr. Elliot's 'The Blurred Line of Honour'. Two months after Ron's apparent death Kim Possible is in emotional torment. A new threat is forming while an old foe seeks unjust retribution.


_Legal Disclaimer: Disney's Kim Possible is copyright Disney 2002-, all rights reserved, etc._

Ok, this is my sequel to Mr. Elliot's Kim Possible fanfic "The Blurred Line of Honour" I'm posting this , I'm proud to say, with the author's blessing.

First, I'm not going to summarize TBLOH or the first story in the series "Unholy Trinity", so If you haven't read them I highly recommend that you do before delving into what's going to be one long ass tale.

Second, I wanted to say a few things about this piece. It is not the first story or even the first fanfic I've written, but it is the first one I've ever posted. Plus I'm a little bit rusty so if you have anything to say other than delicious praise, please be nice. Thank you drive thru.

Finally, I'd like to dedicate this story to all those who have dared to love, and more so to those that have dared to love back.

Hearts Paint in Love and Hate  


Prologue: Four Funerals...

2 Months Later

Many people have wanted to know why Kim Possible was attending the funerals of her most hated enemies. Her response would have been about respect for her foes; but deep down she knew it was guilt.

After all, it had been her choice to align herself with them: Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, The Seniors. Each had offered their temporary allegiance and, fearing the odds of success, she'd begrudgingly excepted. Now they were dead, and it was all her fault.

She had set into motion the events that had lead each to their own gruesome fate. And no amount of 'it's not your fault / there was nothing you could have done' was going to give her fractured soul any kind of solace.

First there had been the seniors, whose valiant efforts had met with a higher price than any acquisition Senior Sr. Could have ever imagined, or so Kim thought. Global Justice's CCLU (Covert Crime Lab Unit) had concluded the father and son duo watched each other die. They received a full pardon, post mortem of course, after which all assets, minus back taxes, were liquidated and distributed to the Seniors few remaining relatives. A small portion ( just over 5 million ) went to Kim's family. It was a rather devastating addition to her Emotional hell when the Senior's attorney told her that she'd been added to the will mere hours before the attack on the Consortium.

"He knew he might die." Kim whispered, leaning forward in the brown leather chair. Her father, Mr. Dr. James Possible, gave her hand a gentle reaffirming squeeze.

"Yes." was the attorneys gruff reply. "He really wasn't a bad man Ms. Possible. He was lonely and just . . . needed a hobby."

"What about his son?" Kim asked.

"Ugh." was his only reply.

Jr. Finally got the recognition with his death that he had needed in life. When RBM Records purchased his demos ( all 80 of them, it was a packaged deal ) and released the best song as part of their "Dead Men Of Music" Compilation. The single "I'm with stupid, your with cupid" topped the charts, if only for a week. A full album is expected to follow.

The service was a closed casket funeral since no amount of wealth could provide facial reconstruction that would have done them justice. This made the Seniors funeral easier for Kim, not having to suffer the cold, soulless visages staring with accusing eyes. Finally, they were cremated and the ashes spread sparingly around the coast of their island.

When the Possibles left, father and daughter went separate ways. Mrs. Dr. Possible had two emergency surgeries back to back and Kim's dad needed to watch over Jim and Tim, her mischievous twin brothers. James also had to prepare for a lawsuit brought up against Kim by Dr. Drakken's mother, Ms. Lipsky, who blamed the red headed teen for the death of her beloved son.

Next was Duff Killigan. The mad rogue golfer was buried under the 18th green at Scotland's prestigious Aisla Putters Club. Kim bought the club with part of the Seniors money, reinstated Duff's membership. Kim attended the small ceremony alone, since nobody else cared. Even with his eyes closed Kim Possible still could feel the rancor he felt for her searing her weeping eyes.

"I'm sorry, Duff. Sorry that you're sworn enemy is the only one to see you off." she turned away, walking swiftly back to the main lodge, the undertaker and the groundskeeper shoveling wet earth back into place, laughing all the way. So the guilt goes on.

Monty Fiske, A.K.A. Monkey Fist, met his end in the mountains of Japan at a mysterious School.

Yamanouchi.

The same school Ron had briefly attended as part of the foreign exchange program. A few vendors near the base of the mountain told Kim it was a sacred place that no one talked about.

_Why wouldn't Ron have told me why this place was so mysterious?_ Kim thought when she approached the schools entrance. _Anything remotely awe inspiring and you couldn't pay him to shut up._ Gaining entrance was impossible until she mentioned Hirotaka, the boy that had taken Ron's place at Middleton High. He appeared at the gate, his air of confidence distilled by the shame of his absence when Monkey Fist had broken into the temple. Hirotaka spoke with a heavy heart, the grim tidings of his beloved master at the hands of such a dishonorable thief. A lone student named Yori had stopped Fiske from stealing the symbol of honor and beauty that reflected all of sensei's teachings, the famed Lotus Blade. Kim recognized the girl's name. During the trip back from a few late night missions an exhausted Ron had babbled in his sleep. " _Yori, I ... yes it would be my honor too..._". Kim had let it go, chalking it up as some fantasy role play video game thingy. Until now. She was beautiful. Heavy hearted, but beautiful. Jealousy gripped her briefly until Kim squashed it.

She had no right to it.

Monty's body was dressed in the schools traditional 'death robes' and then placed into Yamanouchi's mortuary. Sensei's love for him had granted Fiske this honor, much to the dislike of the other school elders. At Kim's urging Fiske's monkey ninja companions were sealed within the tomb as well. Yori oversaw the ceremony with bitterness in her eyes, alternating into a cascade of pitiable empathy whenever her and Kim's eyes met. It wasn't easy for Yori to lie to the best friend of her 'Ron Stoppableson' about the true nature of Monkey Fists demise, But to her Ron's honor right now was more important than even her own. As the proceedings ended Kim tried desperately to find Yori but the Japanese beauty had vanished. Kim Possible, aching teen hero, paid her respects to Ron's arch foe and quickly boarded the first plane bound for Middleton, Wisconsin . . .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One more to go." Kim said quietly, secretly wishing she didn't have to go.

**_But you do have to be there! After all, it's your fault he's dead too._** A voice in Kim's head, that part of her that once offered sage advice, now mocked and tormented her with it's brutal honesty.

" I Don't have to go. I want to." She shot back. " Leave me alone."

**Kim Possible. She can do anything. Even murder.**

"Stop it," she whispered, " Please!"

_Can't. I'm you. And there's only one way off of this ride, babe._

Kim remembered a scene from the movie "Riding the Bullet" where a college youth had slit his wrists while bathing, letting the blood flow through the warm water. A peaceful way to die it seemed . . . .

"No! I will not take the easy way out! Too many people care about me, depend on me, and Ron wou-" She had been shouting, so lost in her self loathing that she forgot she was still on the plane and not safely huddled on her bed, where she had been spending so much time lately. A woman's face came into focus. She wore a stern look upon it while concern lingered in the wells of her eyes.

"Ma'am, you are scaring the other passengers. I need to ask you to please be quiet."

Kim, eyes wide in shock, nodded as she looked at her in-flight neighbors; some were surprised themselfs, others gave "who let this crazy bitch on the plane" glances her way. An infant was crying, held tight by it's mother. A shade of scarlet burned it's way across Kim's face. Still in a daze she made eye contact with the stewardess, offering up a weak smile as humiliation washed over her.

"I-I'm so sorry. I won't let it happen again." She managed to say the words, nearly hyperventilating. The stewardess' face softened.

"Are you all right sweety?" The older woman raised her cheeks in a warm friendly smile.

While meaning to be disarming the dimples that showed on those cheeks reminded Kim of the goofy grin Ron had every time he'd presented her with his latest culinary conquest or a retelling of his last late night zombie-ninja-slayathon with Felix. It made Kim feel nauseated and she suddenly jumped up. The stewardess dodged as the red headed girl nodded her reply in hasty assurance.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Kim offered up to the stunned woman before making her escape towards the middle of the plane. Nestled there between first class and coach was the jet's only passenger accessible restroom. When she got there Kim barely noticed the door read 'occupied '. The soft sounds of two distinct voices moaning in unison came from within.

At one time Kim would have blushed in modesty and returned to her seat. Right now she didn't give a damn. Her lipstick laser made short work of the locking mechanism and she burst into the musky scented room. Two young lovers were seated on the toilet facing each other. The girl, a blonde not much older than Kim herself, looked over her shoulder at the distraught looking red head. The pleasure in her eyes was going, going, gone and she stood up, ready to kill.

"My god!" the girl exclaimed. "What the hell bitch!"

Kim just stared in anger. "Save it." The girl turned on her man.

"You are so useless Ronny, leaving the door unlocked. Like why not just turn on the P.A. System! I mean-" The girl's rant was cut short as Kim grabbed her arm and assisted her departure, then she grabbed Ronny's shirt collar in her other hand.

"Hey!" The boy stammered.

"Your club memberships been revoked for this flight." Kim pulled him in close, " Now get going, I'm so not in the mood for this shit." Kims hand relaxed it's grip and he tore free, nudged his girlfriend aside and slammed the door. Kim sealed it shut and sat down on the toilet, staring blankly at the door. _Ronny...Ron. My Ron. Oh god!_

She couldn't stay composed any longer and let herself slide to the floor, the tears of pain ran down her cheeks in torrents, as her heart craved the one thing it could never have: Ron Stoppable. The boy, the man, her friend, her soul. But she'd killed him too, with her own hands this time, and everything she felt at that moment just tied her up in knots.

In his last moments she'd told him she'd always loved him, but failed to drive home how truly deep that love had become. She knew that he'd been in love with her and she'd realized too late that he was not alone there. Actually she'd known already, and she chose to be blinded by the pursuit of her ideal mate, a boy who was as empty and shallow as an open, ready grave. Now he was in one. That was her fault too. The thoughts of suicide returned and then Kim violently pushed them back.

"NO!" Kim shouted, trying to stop the wells of her eyes from spilling any more tears. " I will be with Ron someday," **_You hope_**, "But not like that. He'd never forgive me for taking the easy way out." **_If he could forgive you at all_**. "He would want me to keep going; keep saving lives and making a difference."

**_But it's too much,_** the voice told her. **_You can't save the world and save yourself_**. Kim felt the tears returning and she let them. A strange detached feeling overtook her as she hugged her knees to her chest and started rocking slightly. One more to go, Just one more to go. . . .

A scratching, hissing sound came from above. Kim jumped then laughed at herself as the captain made his announcement:

"Attention passengers. This is your captain speaking. We'll be landing at Middleton National Airport in 20 minutes. Please return to your seats and our friendly flight attendants will give you further instructions. Thank you for flying Overman Airway." A loud wrapping outside made Kim jump a second time.

"Ma'am, I need you to please come out and join the other passengers." A deep raspy voice, filled with strained enthusiasm, brought Kim out of hell.

" Be right out. Thank you." Kim sighed painfully, waiting for the woman's departing footsteps before she started cutting the bubbled slag around the doors handle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's Father met her outside the airport and she ran up to him, hugging him tight. She tried to feign another kind of crying, tears of joy threatening to overtake her composure. If the most important man in her life thought she was breaking, he wouldn't let her go anywhere outside Middleton.

"Oh Daddy, I mean Dad." Kim let go, tried to shake the childish need for her fathers protection.

"It's ok to call me whatever you need. After all, your still my Kimmie Cub." James Possible smiled and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Dad." Kim said grinning ear to ear for the first time since she'd left home. Inside it felt to Kim like wearing a mask. James motioned for them to head for the car. Kim glanced ahead at the surprisingly empty vehicle. " Where's Mom?"

"She's, um, at home sweety. She . . had to help your brothers. I think it was something to do with Rufus getting stuck in their positronic skateboard or whichever." He lied. She knew.

" It's ok Dad. I know she can't deal with me trying to make peace with a bunch of dead bad guys. I'm not sure why I'm even bothering." Kim let out a sigh of defeat. Mr. Possible cocked an eyebrow.

"I think your doing it because you're a very decent, caring person. And it's not that your mother can't deal, it's just that they all tried, at one point or another, to kill you. Especially Drew. That blue-skinned son of a . . female pooch, ha ha."

Kim smiled for real at her dad's attempt at modesty. He mumbled something, Embarrassed about nearly swearing in front of his daughter. Sure he was smart enough to know Kimmie had heard all the so called "dirty words"; she probably used them on occasion herself. _God_ _knows I do_. James thought. Mr. Possible unlocked the doors and Kim jumped in before he could do the chivalrous thing and open it for her, like he used to. _She's so grown up._ James thought with pride. His daughter had matured into lovely young woman. But now, after suffering so much death in her life, especially Ronald's murder which she felt responsible for, she hid away from friends and family spending too much of her free time alone. Needless to say he was deeply concerned about the future happiness of his Kimmie Cub.

"First of all, the only one that's ever tried to kill me with any real conviction was Drakken. And maybe, no definitely, Professor Dementor. I mean Monkey Fist, his thing was with . . Ron, for stealing the 'mystic monkey power'. Killigan he, we, he was just pissed at his game and decided the world needed a reckoning for it."

Mr. Possible glanced at his daughter, concern in his eyes as she spoke, fidgeting in her seat. _Still shaky from just speaking Ron's name. Change the subject._

"And those unsavory Billionaires?" He asked instead.

"Oh, uh no big! You remember what Senior's lawyer said, it was a hobby. Junior was just along for the ride and besides, I think he would have let me go if any of his inventive-but-lame death traps had been able to succeed." Kim gave a nervous laugh.

Mr. Possible found Kim's overly casual manner while talking about people trying to kill her quite disturbing. _I guess it's just her way of  
dealing with such evil people dying for her cause. Except that piece of half-baked shit, Drew. And what about,_

"What about Jack The Knife?" The question left the air stale as Mr. Possible slowed to pull into Bueno Nacho to pick up lunch, then thought better of it and drove on. Kim felt nervous talking to her father about any pleasantries Ron and her had with the world's formal most dangerous assassin. Which in turn made her feel ridiculous because she knew her father would never judge her.

"He reformed dad, remember? Denounced his evil ways and helped us slay the Consortium dragon, so to speak." Kim shifted in her seat.

"He, he seemed to bond with Ron a bit. I thinking like maybe a big brother, or a "combat dad"." Her last remark gave her pause. _Combat Dad?_

"Huh?" Mr. Possible exclaimed. "Combat Dad?" Kim giggled. _Mental jinx. That's a new one._ She kept it to herself.

"You know, it's like when we, me and Ron, were here in Middleton, we were just ordinary teens. Easy everyday kinda problems. But when we went out on a mission, his parents couldn't be much help. I mean with all the mad scientists, killer robots and mutant freaks, there's not a whole lot of 'rents, much less anyone else, you could talk to and expect them to understand what we were doing and why. Uh, present company accepted of course."

"Are you saying The Stoppables can't understand the significance of trying to help others on a global scale, and pulling it off? All admit it's a steep hill to climb but I've seen the results-"

"Oh no! It's just that, well . . the danger factor. If Ron ever told them about one-tenth of the so called "death traps" we'd rescue each other from, They'd have flipped like a cement patty."

At this Mr. Possible chuckled, then nodded.

"But, a stone cold killer? That's just not the kind of person you can trust. Look at what he did to Wade for god's sake! That boy had a lot going for him, and now-"

"He still does Dad!" Kim said with a bit more edge than either one would have liked. A silence fomented in the car as they arrived outside of Middleton Cemetery and Crematorium. James turned off the ignition. He hung his head down.

"I know, sweety. I'm sorry." He paused for a few heartbeats. He knew he wasn't being totally understanding, but he felt so helpless, that what Kim said about Ron's parents was true about him as well: he didn't know how to handle all the dangerous things his daughter did on an almost weekly basis. So far he'd managed to cope with it by ignoring it. That was going to change. And what he had to say, his daughter was going to hear.

"Maybe this man was responsible for Ron's fall from grace and ultimately his actions." He looked at his daughter, who was staring straight ahead. He knew she was listening. Kim sighed, wanting to feel numb, lest her tears get the better of her and flood the already stuffy car.

"No Dad. I told you it was me. I did it. Jack wasn't around Ron when he was captured, tortured, brainwashed, whatever. The man, Jack, he was like a blade of grass on a hill. After his wife . . .died, he couldn't hold himself up anymore so he laid down his honor with the dogs and killed to keep from feeling. The overwhelming tide of emptiness that was his existence was held together by his son. When he was murdered, that emptiness turned a life of vengeance onto a razors edge. All Jack needed was the right breeze to help push him back over to the side of good. I think me and Ron, and Shego, were that breeze. Together we put his devils to rest. I-I believe he's found a second chance at life with Shego and that in time the bloodstains of his deeds will be cleansed for good."

Kim looked at her father. Her eyes were burning with pain, so powerful an emotional layman could fell it like it was their own. James Possible didn't know what to say, so he listened.

" It's nice to think that anyway. I mean, out of all the people I've helped, Jack the Knife's my biggest success story." She wiped her eyes dry. "And I know it's rotten of me, but I almost hate him for it. My best friend gets murdered, my enemies die helping to save the world, and the worlds deadliest assassin gets away with a new life and a full pardon. How sad is that?"

"Kimmie." Her dad said softly, putting a gentle arm around his cub as he pulled her over to him. Resting her head on his chest.

"And as far as Ron goes, Jacks not the one that drove him out into the cold, alone and hurting, just to get abducted and tortured to the brink, driven insane. His last words were said to me and all I could do was babble like an idiot and not even tell him how I, how wrong I-dammit!" She wasn't going to cry. She was done with crying. Her tear ducts needed to release the never ending overflow and so she did. But she kept her expression under reign as she made no sound to accompany her waterworks. Dr. Possible gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Kimmie, whatever happened, no matter what you did or said to Ron Stoppable, it didn't have anything to do with his death. You were trying to save him. That's all you could have ever done. You, me, your mother, we try our hardest everyday. We make the impossible possible. But we can't take responsibility for everything that happens, nor can we predict the outcome of events unless that outcome depends solely on us, our actions, not those of others. And I know on good authority that Ron, wherever he is, still loves you and he forgives you." James gave his daughter another reaffirming squeeze. Kim Possible tried to smile but instead her mouth just felt numb, her heart too tired to make any gesture of jubilation. Still,

"Dad, maybe your right." She said, knowing damn well that if he knew the truth, that she had not only obliterated their friendship, she'd also executed her best friend and true love. NO ONE deserved forgiveness after such short a time, if at all. Maybe Ron could, but she couldn't.

Kim squeezed her dad tight then sat back up and wiped her eyes, wishing she had worn her anything-proof mascara Wade had concocted for her. "Shall we face the music?" Kim asked jovially. Mr. Possible frowned.

"It had better be good music." He said. _Or, Miss Lipsky or not, I'll come back here and piss on Drew's grave._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The funeral processions had already begun when the Possibles made it to the top of section 45B, home of the Lipsky family plot. It was only 6 by 7 meters in diameter, a modest place where only Lipsky's that still bore the family name in death were seeded. The conglomerate of attendees watched intently as Father McGraw read the eulogy. He was a tall, robust man in his mid fifties. "Built to last", he'd say about himself, was a motto tattooed across his chest, a remnant of his time spent in the Vietnam War. His gruff, solid exterior and penetrating eyes won him respect from simple folk and street punks alike. If not for the robes he now wore McGraw would certainly never be mistaken for a man of the cloth. His high n' tight haircut was sprinkled with salt and pepper.

McGraw finished reading and Miss Lipsky kneeled beside Drakken's all-glass coffin, revealing her son's dead corporeal form. Drakken's eyes were closed, his expression one of troubled sleep. The morticians had been able to sew his face back together, but most of his body, covered in a blue-green tuxedo with matching gloves, was replaced with plaster and wood. His scar had been removed, per Miss Lipsky's instruction, as were the three bright green roses he now held close to his heart. They were in honor of Shego, Dr. Drakken's "assistant", who was believed by some to have been killed as well.

Miss Lipsky looked up at Kim, her cheeks were sagging like a basset hound. Even for a woman of her considerable age, Kim had seen her look a lot healthier, more youthful then the hunched over creature glaring red death at her now. Kim's eyes said "I'm sorry", but Lipsky just stared, grinding her teeth back and forth before standing up and moving away, letting the rest of the spectators take turns paying their respects. James Possible placed a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Let's get in line and get this over with." He said. Kim nodded and they walked to the end of the short but impressive line.

"I never knew Drakken, Drew, had any other family at all. Any that would give a damn that is."

"They used to come around a lot more often, Having regional family get togethers once a season. All that changed after Mr. Lipsky's death. After that, Miss Lipsky didn't want to bother anymore. And if momma didn't go, Drew was out as well. And then when he went to evil genius medical school, he-"

"Wait, there actually is an Evil Medical School? I mean I know he amp'd up about it all the time but it just seemed so . . lame-o to me." Kim smiled when her dad let out a chuckle.

_Good, she's making light of the situation._ _Maybe she's starting to cope_. He cleared his throat before answering his jaded daughter.

"Well no Kimmie, there isn't. But it might as well have been. Drake & Neds Home For The Criminally Insane, located in upper Upperton, was probably the worst place for any aspiring scientist or doctor to get their doctorate. But, despite the family fortune, Miss Lipsky chose that hell hole, serving as both a last chance and punishment for dropping out."

"Wasn't he old enough to make that decision?" Kim looked straight ahead. Only two groups of people left. One of them was a young short haired brunette girl wearing a midnight blue 3-piece dress suit.

"Well yes, ha ha. But Miss Lipsky had the money to pay for it so Drew-"

"One sec Daddy, someone I know." Kim Possible patted her dad's shoulder before approaching the girl waiting in line.

"Bonnie?" Kim asked. The girl stiffened and turned her head toward the familiar voice of her long time rival.

"Well hello Kim." Bonnie said coldly. Looking over her high school nemesis brought a smirk across her glossy lips, enjoying the utter dismay that had taken it's toll on Kim's soft features.

"Funny seeing you here. Run out of things to cry about?"

"Just why are you here, Rockwaller?" Kim felt heat flush into her skin as anger overtook her. Surprising herself she welcomed it.

"Wouldn't ya know it; my great aunt's or whatever married into the Lipsky clan," Bonnie emphasized Lipsky making bunny ear quotations with her hands, "and so here we are." Bonnie rolled her eyes and spit near Kim's feet. Kim ignored her.

"So, why are you here?" The red head repeated her question.

"Cause Mommy wanted to show some respect," Bonnie leaned over to Kim, "and hopefully get a little piece of Drew's gregarious fortune. Since I'm Anti-Kim Possible and all, the great Mizz Lipsky might feel like sharing or some shit."

Now it was Kim's turn to roll her eyes. "Bon-Bon, I don't know were you get off, But last time I checked Miss Lipsky is not into charity."

Bonnie's eyes widened, then slitted in her hatred of the soon to be former cheer squad leader. "Nor is she a fool. She knows why you're here Possible. To gloat over your twisted, sick handy work." Bonnie smiled, watching Kim's composure break down, clenching her fists, arms shaking. After a tense moment Kim relaxed and smiled back.

"That outfit, it belonged to one of your sisters didn't it?" She gave Bonnie a once over with her emerald eyes. " Yep, that skirt looks a little too big for those hips Bon-Bon. I thought all your clothes were made from pre-shrunk bitch wrap!" Kim turned on her heel and started back to the end of the line. Bonnie's jaw was moving as she fought back tears, but no words or clever retort seemed capable from coming from her trembling lips. Until finally,

"Kim Possible, you think your all that, but your –" Bonnie's mom grabbed her daughter by the arms and jerked her roughly toward the casket.

"Come on young lady it's time to show your respect to Mr. Lipsky!"

"OW! Mom your hurting me." Bonnie squawked in her protest.

"BonBon, dear, if you screw this up you'll have no special privileges for the rest of this school year." Bonnie stopped struggling and let her mother guide her over to Drakken's transparent sarcophagus. Her special privileges were all she had as they included her car, phone, cell phone, Club Banana credit card, EVERYTHING but food and board. The bitch-wrapped brunette lifted the hem of her skirt enough to plant her knees on the dew laden grass. She closed her eyes and put her hands together in mock prayer. Kim's dad watched the spectacle and gave his daughter a quizzical look when she sauntered up next to him, feeling her oats.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Bonnie's got P.M.S.T.D. Dad, no real big." The red head replied, giggling. A few moments later Kim watched as Bonnie's mom had to go over and tap her on the shoulder, letting her know that she was overdoing it; then she tapped her watch to try to mask her daughter's stupidity to the few onlookers that cared.

"PMS-TD?" Possible asked, feeling left out of the loop on some private joke.

"Post-Menstrual-Skank-Traumatic-Disorder." Kim smiled up at her dad's clueless expression. "Got it from Tara and Monique. They're both good with the acronym wordplay."

"Creative, but not a particularly nice thing to say about her."

"Trust me Dad. She deserves worse said about her." Kim patted her father's shoulder. This elicited a small chuckle from the mostly laid back rocket scientist.

"Ok Kimmie Cub." James said, then looked past her. " Your turn, I guess."

At this Kim looked and saw that the river had finally dried up and it was her turn to say goodbye. Kim Possible slowly crept toward Drakken as if she might be walking into one of his traps.

She stopped a few paces from his left side and stood, looming over her once great foe. She felt no new tears or sense of regret, as she had imagined she would being this close to another one of her self-declared victims. On contrary she felt nothing but an empty heart and an overall sense that justice, albeit dirty justice, had been done.

Kim reached into her navy blue overcoat and pulled out a solitary blue/black rose. She fumbled it through her fingertips, going over many things. No, she thought, you're the one truly responsible for Wade's condition. Jack was a soldier; you gave the order. She felt some tears form on her right cheek. I'm not glad your dead, but I won't feel sorry for you either. You put yourself here, not me.

She felt a small part of the inescapable weight that had been dragging her down into the abyss give way. Kim had started fighting back toward the light. Kim tossed her rose onto Drakken's wet coffin. It slid across the misted surface and stopped short of his neckline.

"Goodbye Lipsky." Kim Possible turned and walked towards her father. He saw no aching in her eyes and offered up a big smile. Bonnie was standing a few feet away, arms crossed.

"I'm proud of you Kimmie." James said, the love for his daughter bared to the world.

"Thanks Dad." Kim said, then softened her tone. "Please hold me." She leaned on her father's strong chest as he hugged her tight, not caring if Bonnie saw her fragile state or not. When she let go, her dad had his hands on her shoulders and he wore an embarrassed look.

"Um, sweety, I've got to use the john. Would you be alright alone for a minute?" Kim nodded. "Because if not I can wait until we get back-"

"So not the drama Dad." She teased. "Go ahead, I've got Bonnie to keep me company." She winked and after a moment of puzzlement Dr. Possible walked back towards the groundskeeper's Inn, where the cemetery's only working bathroom resided. Kim rubbed her puffy eyes with her handkerchief, blew her nose and approached BonBon. The girl was looking intently into her compact while applying a layer of brown lipstick.

"Bonnie?" Kim asked. The brunette ignored her, her mouth smoothing the lipstick in place. Bonnie then reached into her purse and pulled out some eyeliner, one of many she kept there.

"Bonnie."

"Mm Hmm?" Bon-Bon asked with bitter sweetness. Kim sighed.

"Look. I know we've never gotten along and you think I'm keeping you from being number one at school like your sisters were but I think this thing between us has gotten a little bit over done, don't you?"

"Well done actually. I so hate it when my meat gets undercooked. Don't you?" Bonnie was now applying a generous amount of blush which she then proceeded to wipe away until just the right amount was left. Wasteful, but Bonnie never had a bad complexion in her life.

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?" Kim stated, feeling her anger rise but managing to keep herself in check.

"Beecaause I'm an ice beotch." Bonnie smiled, admiring her beauty. Then her expression changed as she registered Kim's question.

"What am I making difficult?"

"My apology." Kim said plainly. Bonnie's eyes dilated slightly.

"Apology? What the hell about?" _This has gotta be the weirdest moment in my life,_ Bonnie mused. _This has got to be the weirdest thing I've ever done,_ Kim thought.

"For whatever it is that I did to you that's made you hate me so much."

"Hmph. I thought you just made it clear, Kimmie Cub. You chastised me from my rightful place as squad leader and then talent show goddess. Among other things I'm not gonna bother checklisting for you, your parents having all the family brains."

"No way. It must be more than that Bonnie."

"'Fraid not."

"I can't believe even you would be that petty." Kim mentally slapped herself. I must be out of my mind. This is Bonnie were talking to Kim!

"Oh, well, it's not being petty when your life is ruined by 'little miss perfect' whenever she decides to up and steal the show from you any chance she gets."

"It's not a show to me Bonnie." Kim was no longer angry but full of empathy for the troubled teen in front of her.

"Shut up! That's all it is; a great big fat nasty show! And everyone cheers the lion tamer, but always laughs at the clown." Bonnie's eyes turned to slits and she took a step towards her antagonist. "You know what? Your right. There is a lot more to hate you for than just the humiliation of being second to miss 'I can do anything'!" Bonnie let fly her words that struck Kim like a venom spewing cobra. "Your loser Gump boyfriend murdered the two most wonderful boys and probably best lays this fucking city has to offer. And you act like he was the victim. Then-"

"-Bonnie-"

"-your skipping school, walking around like a hollowed out tree. Everyone's so comforting, so understanding." Bonnie paused to spit again at the ground, this time Kim took notice and she balled her hands into tight tight fists. Her gloves seemed like they would rip at the seams.

"Ron was a loser Kim Possible. No amount of martyrdom or false mourning is gonna make his memory anything but!"

Bonnie was almost to tears, her hatred of years of enduring the humiliating torture from her families ridicule came crashing out from the damned up mental room that Bonnie used to keep her feelings away from those she knew would want to hurt her. Meaning everyone.

Kim Possible took measured steps toward Bonnie, her right arm pulled back, palm flat out, ready to thrust forward and shove the witch's nose through the back of her skull. Kim didn't care what happened anymore. If Bonnie missed Josh and Brick so much why shouldn't she help her escape her miserable existence and join them. An all too familiar voice stopped Kim in her tracks.

"Kimberly Ann Possible?" Kim turned at the mention of her full name and received a vicious backhand that sent droplets of blood all over Bonnie's jacket and blouse, eliciting a cry of disgust from the brat's lips. Kim kept her balance and looked at her assailant with genuine surprise. It was Miss Lipsky.

"How dare you come here! You murderous. . . this is Lipsky territory and you are not welcome!"The elder woman's saliva flew, punctuating each word as she straightened her sapphire sorority ring, knocked off center from it's connection with Kim's jaw.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I-I really am. But I didn't kill your son. And since you own the plots, not the property, I have every legal right to be here."

"Oh, so you can get a picture on your cell phone? Make it last longer? Take a good look Kimberly, go look under my Drew's clothes and see what you did to my baby!"

" I said I didn't-" Miss Lipsky slapped Kim across the cheek, breaking the skin with healthy long nails.

"Liar!" Miss Lipsky's voice was full of rancor and pain. "It doesn't matter if you just stood there and watched or gutted him yourself. Your no better than a plague spreading harlot, you whore of Babylon!" Miss Lipsky dropped her voice down to a menacingly cold composure.

"My son is dead. I just want to make sure you knew that." Miss Lipsky was about to leave when Bonnie stepped forward, tired with the voluptuously saggy woman ebbing her tide of war.

"Duh! She was there! Pre-approved facts!"

Miss Lipsky stopped in mid stride bringing her right hand up to smash against Bonnie Rockwaller's nose. She went straight down on her ass; her skirt absorbing stains from the wet grass, blood pouring all over her already ruined clothes.

"That's for defending this whore, and being one yourself." Miss Lipsky walked away in the direction of her limo. "This isn't over between us dear." She said in a gravely upbeat tone. Then she was gone. Kim just stood there, rubbing her cheek, too stunned to move.

She hates me! She really thinks I murdered her son.

**_But you did right? Why the false modesty Kimmie?_** That part of her was back.

_I didn't impale him._ Kim wasn't about to accept any guilt over this man again. But she already knew her own response.

**_You didn't try to stop it either._**

_I couldn't, it happened so fast, I-_

**_I can do anything, right?_**

She was falling back into herself, away from the light when a beast of a man pushed her aside and Kim crashed down on her back. Kim shook her head, blurred vision focusing the creep responsible.

"Seriously Red, you should totally pay more 'ttention to who's fucking way your in. Seriously." The mullet wearing mechanical genius stood over her, absolutely jovial concerning his maneuver. Motor Ed's smile was chaffed off his bearded mug when Dr. Possible pushed him so hard that the scientist nearly committed Ed's own ass to the ground.

"You'd best be backing the hell off mister!"

Motor Ed raised his hands in mock innocence. "Hey man, what'd I do, seriously?" James grabbed a fistful of shirt collar.

"I saw you creep. Think you can push around an angry bear as easily as his cub?" Kim dad drove his point home by firmly yanking Motor Ed's shirt in his hand. The burly bastard's eyes went to Kim and then back to her dad. He replaced his act of false sincerity with a sneer.

"Yah, I can," Ed smacked Mr. Possible's hand away and finished his sentence in a whisper.

"Seriously. But not today." He stepped back, gave a parting glance Kim's way.

"Be seeing you red." Motor Ed swaggered down the hillside and straddled his souped up hog and drove away, his helmet rejected in favor of the wind blowing through his dull blonde hair. Kim flipped herself back up on her feet and gave Ed the bird as he raced away between the rows of gravestones. Mr. Possible arched an eyebrow at his daughters parting gesture.

"Quite an unpleasant man. Cross paths with him before?"

"Eh," Kim sniffled, "He's the one that messed with Felix's cyber-chair." She said. Kim's dad nodded.

"I could have dealt with him Daddy." She said smiling. It was nice when her parents looked out for her, even when she didn't need it.

"I know Kimmie, but someone would have called the police. They would have arrested you both and then I would have to bail you out and then your Mother would want to know where all the college fund money went and then-" The redhead punched her dad's arm playfully. For a rocket-scientist/nird-bird, he could be pretty cool sometimes. All the time.

"Come on Dad, so-"

"Not the drama?" He finished her sentence with more than a fair share of amusement.

"Right." She took his arm and pulled it gently, hinting at her desire to leave the valley of ghosts behind. "Let's get home. I'm starving"

"I should hope so; your Mom said she was making her not-so-famous-but-should-be brain stew, in honor of your return home."

"Badical!" She said as they walked away from Drakken's green house coffin which was already being lowered into the earth. As the Possibles reached the service road, Kim felt a tingle on the back of her neck and she looked over her shoulder. There on the top of the cemetery's tallest hill someone stood. Almost completely still, a mere silhouette to her eyes. He was average height/build, possibly wearing a long trench coat. A puff of smoke revealed a cigarette was in the process of being extinguished. His/her stiff, cold stature reminded Kim of Jack. His/her stance had a mild slackers' slouch that just echoed in Kim's mind a sense of . . . Ron-ness. The figure pivoted and stalled, as if in reluctance to leave, but then finally did, passing out of sight quickly behind the large man-made hillock.

"Kimmie, let's pick up some wine and ice cream on the way." James Possible glanced at Kim, noted the totally foreign look of utter loss on his daughter's grief-stricken face. She was as pale as a bleached white sheet.

"Honey, what is it?" Kim met her fathers eyes. They almost broke his heart.

"I saw someone. Someone I used to know." She knew it couldn't be either man, but the memories had been tapped, the damage done.

"Who?" Mr. Possible glanced around. Everyone else had gone.

"A ghost of a memory." She sighed and lowered her head, lest her father see the new tears swelling in her pruned eyelids and stop to embrace her. She didn't want to stay in this place of death and memories one more moment longer. "Just take me home Dad, please?"

Mr. Dr. Possible needed no puppy dog pout to persuade him as they walked alone to the car and then drove off, back to Middleton.


End file.
